


What Baking Can Do

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jane deserves the world, Jane would love Waitress, One Shot, References to Depression, brief mentions of past abuse, seriously it's VERY fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: After a rough few days, the Queens decide to treat Jane Seymour to try to help her get back to her usual lovely self. A theatre trip may be just what the doctor ordered!
Comments: 28
Kudos: 118





	What Baking Can Do

We all struggle sometimes. There are days when even just dragging yourself out of bed is hard. On those days, something as simple as brushing your teeth or cleaning your face can be an achievement. It may not be much, but those little acts mean so much when you’re in that headspace. They truly are achievements.

Since their reincarnation, the Tudor Queens experienced a lot of days like that. Days when their minds were so dark, they could barely bring themselves to see the light. Times when Catherine Parr would lock herself in her study for days on end without sleep, or when Katherine Howard would silently cling to the women she trusted so dearly, too nervous to leave the house or even speak.

Everyone copes differently, you see?

For some people, like Anna of Cleves, curling up in a dark room with the dim glow of a TV screen is a good way to cope. For others, like Anne Boleyn, acting out and doing the most chaotic things imaginable is the best distraction.

Unlike the others though, Jane Seymour relied on baking when she felt like that. She needed to keep busy. To feel like she was making something good and useful, even whilst the world felt like it was about to come crashing down around her. The security of her kitchen, and the sweet smell of cookies and cakes, was all that kept her from spiraling some days. The only thing letting her know that everything would be okay. That she would be okay.

It was three days into a baking frenzy when the queens realised they had to do something. They had to find a way to distract Jane. To comfort the motherly woman.

Of course, providing comfort was Jane’s specialty, not theirs. Still though, they had to try. Jane deserved better than burnt fingertips and endless amounts of chocolate muffins.

But what? What could snap the woman out of her cavity-inducing trance?

For hours, the queens pondered different ideas. A trip to the park, a shopping spree, a cafe date. Nothing seemed right. It wasn’t until Aragon mentioned a new show opening down the road from the theatre that Parr concocted the perfect plan. She knew exactly what Jane needed.

The magic of theatre.

Jane didn’t recognise the name of the show Parr said they had tickets for and, in all honesty, she didn’t feel much like getting dressed up and going out. When she saw the excitement on the other queens’ faces though, Jane knew she couldn’t possibly say no. So, pushing through the clouds in her mind, Jane graciously accepted the gift and got to work on making herself presentable.

Jane’s outfit wasn’t anything too fancy. Just simple black dress she’d bought for a night out they’d had a few months back. Still though, it was nice seeing Jane in something that wasn’t dusted with flour and sugar. What was better though was the small smile playing at her lips as she watched Kit and Anne race around the house. 

The hyper cousins always could bring a smile to her face.

All the way to the theatre, the beheaded cousins danced about, teasing each other relentlessly as always. At some point though, the giggles began to fade into the background, replaced by a numb feeling in Jane’s mind.

As if sensing this, Parr gently wrapped an arm around the blonde woman’s shoulders, whispering something in her ear.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Cleves will distract them with sweets in the theatre. That should shut them up, at least until the intermission.”

Jane couldn’t help but chuckle at that. After forcing Anne, Kit, and Maggie to sit through Phantom of The Opera, the women had quickly learned that the girls needed at least three packets of sweets and one bar of chocolate each to keep them occupied during longer shows. 

Thank god for intermissions.

Just as promised, Cleves distracted the hyperactive pair with programmes and candy whilst Parr, Aragon, and Jane all grabbed drinks and made their way to their seats. Jane couldn’t help wondering how much the tickets had cost - they were good seats, so six tickets couldn’t have been cheap - but the others had repeatedly refused to let her pitch in whenever she asked about it. This was her treat, after all.

The second the lights dropped, Parr could tell they’d made the right choice of show. 

‘Waitress.’

Within a matter of moments, Jane was completely enthralled in the story, gently squeezing Aragon’s hand to keep herself from crying at the more tense, emotional scenes. It was obvious just how much her heart ached for the protagonist and her situation. 

At one point, the woman almost jumped out of her seat to shout at the protagonist’s toxic husband. Oh, how she longed to save that precious girl. It was strange how much the story seemed to resonate with her. A terrified, pregnant woman, so unsure, so alone. The downright abusive husband, how she avoided showing her struggles. 

It was all so familiar.

During the interval Cleves chased off the cousins, promising them ice cream and mini pies so long as they stayed in their seats for the second act. Sensing the German queen may need an extra hand, Aragon followed suit, leaving Jane and Parr to their own devices.

“So… how are you liking the show so far?” Parr asked with a smirk, pretending not to notice the tear stains on the woman’s cheeks.

“Oh, it’s wonderful, Cathy!”

For the entirety of the interval, Jane rambled about the show. About the music and the story. About the characters she loved so dearly, and the one she hated with a passion. If the hyper babbling had come from anyone else, Parr may have been slightly irritated but, knowing how Jane had struggled to give so much as a genuine smile for the past few days, the woman was more than happy to encourage her. She needed this, that much was obvious.

It was nice seeing Jane so passionate about something. She was finally returning to them. Their wonderful, overly-emotional Jane Seymour.

Overly-emotional was definitely the correct term. The woman must have cried for a solid 80% of the second act. When the time came for the actors to bow, Jane was straight on her feet, giving the biggest round of applause the cast had probably ever witnessed. At her side was her family, all cheering and clapping too.

Of course they were. The queens were always by her side. 

On the way out, Jane couldn’t resist stopping to buy merch. Well, technically Cleves paid, insisting that it was ‘Jane’s night’ so she deserved the treat. Knowing she would never win that battle, Jane opted to simply thank the woman, beaming brightly as she took the bag from Cleves. 

“Hey, Janey?” Kit giggled, making the woman look up with a smile as they walked down the street. Oh, she was definitely on a sugar high. “Jenna bakes when she’s sad like you! She’s like, your soulmate or whatever!”

“You should sue them for stealing your character!” Anne joined in through fits of laughter.

Both cousins on a sugar high. What could go wrong? 

Thankfully, Cleves was there to once again distract the girls, chasing them down the street as they took off towards a busker, insisting that they had to dance for him. The women were watching in amusement as the girls danced about, when Parr felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder.

“Thank you. I… I really needed that,” Jane smiled, blushing slightly as she spoke. It’s always hard accepting when you need help. Jane was eternally grateful to have such a loving family. They always knew when she needed that little boost, even if she couldn’t bring herself to admit it.

“Anytime, Jane. You deserve to be spoiled every now and again with all you do for us.”

That much was certain. The mother of the group deserved a break. A night of pampering to remind her how loved and truly appreciated she was.

For the first time in days, Jane slept soundly that night. The same couldn’t be said for the others, who were up all night with the hyperactive cousins. It took hours for the girls to finally crash. When the did though, the group slept like logs.

When they woke the next morning, the queens were slightly disheartened to smell something sweet. Had all their effort really been for nothing? Had all that joy faded so fast?

The smell wasn’t familiar, though. It wasn’t cakes or cookies. It wasn’t even chocolate, it was fruitier than that.

Making their way to the kitchen, the group found Jane in her usual position at the worktop. Today though, her usual look of concentration was replaced by a smile so bright it could outshine the morning sun. 

On the counter, there wasn’t countless trays of baked goods like usual. Instead, one item sat there, a sweet aroma coming from its steam as it cooled off. 

“Morning girls! I think you’re gonna like this one,” Jane chuckled, seeing the curious looks on their faces as they entered the room.

“I call it, ‘Don’t Be Blue-Berry Pie’.”

If the shit-eating grin on Jane’s face in response to her own pun was anything to go by, the woman they loved so much was back. Sure, she may have more bad days. In fact, that was guaranteed. When those days did come though, Jane would have her family right there by her side, ready to offer her another slice of that Don’t Be Blue-Berry Pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, ducklings! 💚 I had more than a few comments and messages about Jane's baking in my last fic, so I thought I'd give you all a little backstory on her discovering her favourite musical 😊 
> 
> Remember, there's no shame in asking for help if you're struggling, my loves. I know our worlds are upside down right now, but I promise it won't be like this forever 🦆


End file.
